


Once

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	Once

全圆佑和金珉奎已经在一起第三年了，从邻居到高中确定关系，为了方便做爱，大学两人还挤了点钱出来在学校附近租了个公寓，美其名曰不打扰室友。

但同为室友的李知勋和崔胜澈则表示，当我们是聋子吗以为我们没在半夜三更被金珉奎独特的娇喘声吵醒过？在这种事情上独有慧根的崔胜澈拦住了李知勋准备开炮的手，低声在他耳边说：“知勋你傻啊，这样我们不就省了一笔开房费了？”

于是这个公寓彻头彻尾的变成了全圆佑和金珉奎的用来做爱的地方。但人总是追求新鲜感，在公寓的每一个角落，甚至连鞋柜也不放过的色情大魔王全圆佑，开始将魔爪伸向了金珉奎日常训练的地方。

金珉奎是学校游泳队的，问全圆佑这种吃醋专家怎么会放金珉奎这种普通胸衣都遮不住半个胸，穿吊带会叫人从阶梯教室的第一排盯着看到最后一排的标准辣妹，去每天穿着最少的布做最大的动作去游泳？全圆佑表示，专业的游泳运动员有专业的泳装，有那种从颈部开始就包到脚踝的泳装，他一次性购买了七套款式不一样的，满足金珉奎追求新鲜感的愿望。

金珉奎不是没反对过，因为他觉得穿这么严实游泳阻力其实有一点大，况且他本人对自己穿得多或少其实不在乎。他认为平常和全圆佑在一起看的黄片主角甚至比他大，就不信那些盯着看的人都没看过黄片。但金珉奎男朋友是谁啊？表面戴着个眼镜斯文禁欲的高冷男神，但其实是随时就能勾你内裤边随地就能把你按在墙壁开干占有欲超强的色情大魔王。所以当众男慕名而来欣赏传说中本届大一拥有健康的小麦肤色，傲人的D杯，高挑的身材，说话间还会不经意的露出小虎牙勾得人心痒的超绝学妹金珉奎的游泳赛时，只能在旁人的指点下看见从泳帽开始包着头，到连脚背都包得严严实实的海女造型金珉奎。

而比赛时包得严严实实的超绝辣妹金珉奎此时穿着堪堪把他乳头遮住，把大半个酥胸都露出来的比基尼，站在更衣室门前。他到底哪条神经搭错了要答应和全圆佑在游泳池来一发？厚着脸皮求教练把钥匙留给他，自己要做加强训练，根本就不敢直视教练赞赏的眼神。

可是他实在抵不住全圆佑嘟着嘴声调变软撒娇时的样子啊！

“老婆老婆！就一次嘛就一次~”

金珉奎扯了扯下装是正常款式的泳裙，心中默念全圆佑今晚不要做得太过。

金珉奎走出更衣室，来到只开了一盏灯的泳池边，似乎不见全圆佑的身影，便往门口那边四处张望。却突然被人扯住内裤边拖下水，还以为会喝几口水的金珉奎反应落入泳池后发现水只到自己的腰部上方。虽然知道全世界扯他内裤边的人只有全圆佑，但还是忍不住想转头问怎么到水这么浅的泳池，很容易会磕到。

“这泳池今天比赛没用，比较干净。”

已经预料到金珉奎想说什么的全圆佑只低声说了句话便开始攻略金珉奎的翘臀。

“和老公在一起怎么还穿内裤在里面？啧，还是上星期老公送你的粉色丁字裤？”

“又..又是你说泳池水脏，一..一定要穿多一...”金珉奎没来得及说出完整的话，因为全圆佑已经把外面的泳裙扒了下来，把丁字裤捏成长条摩擦着金珉奎的臀缝。搂在腰前的手也不闲着，就着水流的滑动把包在丁字裤里的阴茎缓慢撸动，不时刺激着冠状沟一圈软肉。金珉奎被服侍得舒服到弓起了背，这更合了全圆佑的心意，从背后圈着金珉奎用自己的性器随着流水的速度按压着对方的穴口，身前的手也坏心的用食指堵住马眼缓缓的撞向水底下的池壁。

金珉奎被这种欲插不插的快感折磨得要疯掉，刚想抓住全圆佑的手腕示意，却被对方一个动作转到了身前并解开了遮住胸前一点布的的绳子，还没反应过来全圆佑急迫的吻就落在了自己的乳房上。乳头被全圆佑含在嘴里，像在品尝着什么好吃的糖，被吸得嗤嗤作响，舌头在乳晕上画圈，一只手挺着金珉奎的腰,似乎是要把更多的乳肉往嘴里送，另一只手则大力的揉捏着没被嘴照顾到的另一边乳房。

丁字裤不知何时被全圆佑脱了下来，两人的性器紧紧贴在一起，在被带动的水波中互相摩擦刺激，金珉奎感觉他已经能凭这种快感射出来了。

然而全圆佑显然并不打算放过金珉奎。全圆佑手指修长，日常打游戏的手心和手指头带有薄薄的一层茧，他将两人的性器抓在一起，龟头相贴的上下撸动。另一只手细细的把玩着两人的精囊，灵活的手指变换着不同姿势抚慰着青筋遒劲的柱体。

“嗯...哥快进来...”金珉奎的头发被打湿，柔软的舌头不自觉的舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇和虎牙，整对酥胸在全圆佑面前不停摇晃，看得全圆佑口干舌燥，转移阵地叼住了金珉奎的嘴唇。

金珉奎和全圆佑的嘴唇说不上厚，加上金珉奎有虎牙的加持，两人在接吻的过程中时常会不小心磕到，所以都会吻得比较温柔。但全圆佑今天不知道被什么刺激到，像老虎撕咬猎物般要咬断他的舌头般异常用力，金珉奎也被挑起了情欲，全身心投入到这个绵长的吻里，指甲在全圆佑背后留下了几条红色的痕。

但全圆佑还有个一心二用的技能，感受到金珉奎越发急促的呼吸，他也伺机伸手插进对方的后穴里做扩张，却发现原本紧致的肠道此刻异常的松软湿润。

“老婆自己做扩张了？”明知故问的全圆佑在箭在弦上的时刻还是很喜欢逗金珉奎。

“别..别逼逼了，快进来”

“安全套在淋浴间诶，我们去淋浴间再做吧”

说着全圆佑就想把金珉奎托起来，却被金珉奎按住了手

“不用...不用戴套了..我..安全期...”金珉奎越说越小声，全圆佑此时也精虫上脑没容量思考这么多，把金珉奎转过身就对准穴口捅了进去。

事先做过扩张的肠道和被带进去的水都使全圆佑的阴茎进出得越发顺利，精准的找到金珉奎的敏感点后疯狂的往那点抽插。对性事的节奏颇有掌握的全圆佑不断挺身把阴茎送进金珉奎红嫩的穴肉里，不时因为被爽到而收紧的金珉奎则控制着全圆佑的精关，因为周围被激起的水波变大，使得安静的游泳馆只流淌着越来越清晰的肉体间碰撞声和金珉奎难以抑制的呻吟。

在陌生而又新鲜的环境里两人很快都攀上了高潮，全圆佑一股脑的把精液都灌进金珉奎体内，全然没想过这个举动会带给他另一个身份。


End file.
